111315 - Relationship Troubles
atypicalTyrant AT began trolling angryGardener AG at 17:17 -- 05:17 AT: mike wheres the plant 05:18 AG: Uh 05:18 AG: It's, uh 05:18 AG: Where the fuck is it? 05:18 AT: ohmyglub mike 05:18 AT: are you serious 05:19 AG: I lost the plant 05:19 AT: you do not want to pester vigl and go so hey i forgot where i put it 05:19 AG: Shit 05:19 AT: that is BAD 05:19 AT: MIKE 05:19 AG: Wait, no 05:19 AG: It's right here on this table 05:19 AG: That was close 05:19 AT: were u joshing me 05:20 AG: No 05:20 AG: I thought I put it right next to me 05:21 AG: I know I put it right next to me 05:21 AG: I don't know 05:21 AT: okay but you have it with you? 05:21 AG: Yes 05:21 AT: okay okay good 05:22 AG: Speaking of pestering Vigil 05:22 AG: What's his handle? 05:22 AT: can you handle pestering vigil 05:22 AT: can i trust you not to piss him off 05:23 AG: You can trust me not to piss him off 05:23 AG: I will not swear or disrespect him in anyway 05:23 AT: i will take your word for it 05:23 AT: youll probably need help with the plant at some point anyways 05:23 AT: celestialVindicator 05:23 AT: dont insult scarlet 05:23 AT: and dont talk to scarlet OR jackk 05:24 AG: I won't 05:24 AG: You were a lot more cooperative than Serios 05:25 AT: what inhanding out the handle? 05:25 AG: All he gave me was Scarlet's 05:25 AT: i dont think serios has vigil's 05:25 AG: Yeah 05:25 AG: He shouldn't 05:26 AG: I actually NEED Vigil's 05:26 AT: yes 05:26 AG: Do you think it'd be okay if I asked him why he gave me this plant? 05:28 AG: Or even why he chose me 05:28 AG: Or if he was planning to kill me when I entered 05:28 AG: I just have so many questions 05:29 AG: He just appeared, ate my grandpa's corpse, and then gave me this plant 05:30 AT: okay make a list 05:30 AT: of questions from most important to least 05:31 AT: and then pick only a few 05:31 AT: i imagine vigil might get irritated by a large amount of questions 05:31 AG: Okay, yeah, I'll do that 05:31 AG: I'm actually starting to cry at the thought of Vigil contacting me 05:32 AG: I am scared as shit 05:32 AT: yea vigil is p frightening 05:32 AT: 15 foot in person i kno some of our purple bloods can get close to that but damn 05:33 AT: but 05:33 AT: vigil is actually rather nice to talk to 05:33 AT: if a bit straight forward 05:33 AG: Good 05:33 AG: I'm done with this riddle shit 05:33 AT: and be honest 05:34 AG: I know 05:34 AG: Honesty is my policy 05:34 AG: That sucked 05:34 AG: But it's totally true 05:35 AG: I've never lied 05:35 AG: Ever 05:36 AG: Not even a white lie 05:36 AT: i have no reason to disbelieve that so okay 05:36 AG: Good, because it's true 05:37 AG: So, how are things with Nyarla? 05:38 AT: mmm tense 05:38 AG: What do you mean? 05:38 AT: i feel like hes in the dark and i dont kno how to reach him 05:38 AT: like hes 05:39 AT: hes gone into a trench into the ocean and i cant see him 05:39 AG: You can swim down and grab him 05:39 AT: im going to try 05:39 AT: id like to have scarlet out of my head before i do 05:40 AG: Wait, what? 05:41 AT: yes do you not remember a scarlet has mind control conversation and thats why we dont talk to her 05:41 AG: I know, but you seem pretty normal 05:42 AG: I mean, you're not like "She's a goddess and she should be praised for her beauty" so I don't see how you could be mind controlled 05:42 AT: well 05:42 AT: i was before 05:42 AT: but she switched it 05:42 AT: she does somthing with emotions like she forced nyarla more black for her 05:42 AT: forced nyarla and i flush for her, me twice 05:43 AT: and then serios too 05:43 AT: and then forced me and serios flush 05:43 AT: but jokes on her im already flush for him 05:43 AG: Wow 05:43 AG: That's 05:43 AT: so basically im back to normal except i would like to tear libby a new one 05:44 AG: So, you've got the hots for Serios? 05:44 AG: And you're still with Nyarla? 05:44 AG: Is that normal in troll culture? 05:44 AT: uh not really? i guess 05:45 AT: i mean in... more risky movies yes 05:45 AT: but um 05:45 AT: yes 05:45 AG: Were you in love with him before? 05:45 AG: I'm sorry, flush 05:47 AT: uuh yes 05:47 AT: for roughly two sweeps 05:47 AG: How do you know for sure? 05:47 AG: How do you know that Scarlet didn't just place a bunch of bullshit memories in your head? 05:49 AT: because i can look thru my logs and see the conversation i had with serios about it 05:50 AG: Oh 05:50 AG: Okay 05:50 AG: Well, still, if you're not into Nyarla anymore move on to Serios 05:50 AG: Don't bullshit your way through a relationship 05:51 AT: okay fact: im not 05:51 AT: also a fact: i love nyarla and im getting real tired of repeating it 05:52 AG: So you're in love with Serios and Nyarla? 05:52 AT: yes 05:52 AG: Well, I can't help you, you're on your own 05:52 AG: Sorry 05:52 AG: I'm kinda grumpy today 05:52 AG: Not feeling too good 05:52 AG: I have my own relationship problems 05:53 AT: oh? 05:53 AG: Yes, I have a life 05:53 AG: I know 05:53 AG: Shocking 05:54 AT: that oh wasnt me being surprised about it that oh was prompting for what they were tone down the sass punk 05:55 AG: I'm sorry 05:55 AG: Again, haven't had the best day 05:55 AG: Actually this entire month has been shit 05:55 AT: yes well reminder that its been pretty shit for all of us 05:56 AG: I know 05:56 AG: I'm lucky 05:56 AT: ?? 05:56 AG: Everyone else has it so much worse 05:57 AG: I'm just stuck in Ikea with this plant being threatened by Vigil 05:57 AT: vigil is a pretty big threat and i thought you were with your team? 05:57 AG: What team? 06:00 AG: Not a single team has picked me up from this cold street known as Ikea 06:00 AG: I'm a lone ranger 06:00 AG: And this planet 06:00 AT: well shit okay 06:00 AG: This Ikea 06:00 AG: This is my home 06:00 AT: well get that sorted soon hopefully 06:01 AG: Hope is what destroys hard work 06:01 AG: I'm not gonna just hope someone picks me up 06:03 AG: I'm gonna make them pick me up 06:03 AG: Okay, maybe not 06:04 AT: pfft 06:04 AT: ill talk to some of the other teams and libby 06:04 AT: i kno mine has only 3 of us rn 06:04 AG: I could move to your team 06:05 AT: it is a possiblity yes 06:06 AG: Well, I better go 06:06 AG: Carl's whining 06:06 AT: carl? 06:06 AG: I gave the plant a name 06:06 AG: She's like a baby 06:07 AT: are you just... guessing at gender what 06:07 AG: Uh, yeah 06:07 AG: Pretty much 06:07 AT: well okay 06:07 AG: It kinda looks like a girl 06:07 AT: uh have fun with her? 06:08 AG: Yeah, later -- angryGardener AG gave up trolling atypicalTyrant AT at 18:08 -- Category:Mike Category:Aaisha